


high school sweethearts

by rxginamills



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, I love them so much, Malydia, They're probably my guilty pleasure ship, but this fic is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: Lydia and Malia were totally in love in high school. When college got closer, they drifted apart. Now they meet again years later and they never forgot about each other and everything they had. Can things be the same as before?





	high school sweethearts

"Yes. I'll have the papers by Friday and then we can arrange a meeting. Of course. Yes, I will. Bye — "

"Oh!"

Lydia is startled as a random woman just looks up from her phone and runs into her. She's quick to apologize for this.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking, I — wait...Lydia?"

It takes Lydia a moment to recognize the person in front of her. Semi-short, brown hair, brown eyes, that kind of classy demeanor which also shows that she doesn't take shit from anyone...

"Malia? Malia Tate?"

This is Lydia's ex-girlfriend. They embrace each other quickly. Malia takes a good look at Lydia. It's been years since they last saw each other and it's like nothing's changed. Lydia's green eyes still have the spark and her hair is still red. She's wearing very classy clothes so Malia suspects that she was doing business before she ran into her.

"It's good to see you, how have you been?" Lydia asks. Malia is also dressed up nicely and she has a fancy black handbag which looks like it was very expensive.

"I've been great! Um, I majored in law and then went out to create my own little world. I'm pretty happy right now. How about you?" Malia smiles. Lydia did not expect to run into her ex on the streets of New York. That's where she lives nowadays. She had no clue that Malia lives there too.

"I've been fantastic as well! I moved to New York after graduation, went to college and majored in journalism. Then I got my own apartment and got a job. By now my position's pretty good, I've been promoted a few times," Lydia says proudly. She's happy that she's achieved so much.

"That's great." Malia says. An awkward silence falls between the two women. Lydia doesn't quite know how to feel. She and Malia used to have the best time at high school. They really loved each other. Lydia was hurt when they broke up and went seperate ways. They had no contact whatsoever after that. It feels strange to see her again, especially when Lydia never forgot about what she and Malia had.

Malia feels just the same. She missed Lydia when she was at college and couldn't help but think that she made a mistake. Now she's somewhat moved on but seeing Lydia there, looking so beautiful, doesn't really help.

"So...I guess we should talk, right?" Malia starts hesitatingly. Lydia sighs.

"I guess we should." she says. She and Malia step to the side so they're not in the way of others. They're quiet again.

"Did you miss me?" Lydia then asks, "You know, when we were in different schools and such."

Malia is surprised that this is the first thing Lydia asks, "Yeah...yeah, I did. Did you miss me?"

"A lot. I think I cried myself to sleep a few times," Lydia laughs. Malia smiles a little.

"Do you think...that if we had done things differently back then, we'd still be together?" she asks unsurely. Lydia shrugs.

"I don't know. Probably." she answers.

"You know...I'd take you back anyday. I can't fake how I feel," she continues. Malia looks down at her hands. She had never ever forgotten about Lydia but she didn't know that Lydia felt this way. 

"I appreciate that. It's very kind of you to say," Malia says instead of heartfelt, similiar words. Lydia feels her heart drop slightly.

"Do you still do the...um..." she starts to lighten up the mood.

"Oh, this?" Malia smiles and her eyes switch from brown to bright blue, "Yeah, I do."

"You're still your badass self," Lydia breathes, now knowing that Malia hasn't changed at all. It makes her happy, in a way. Malia grins at this comment. She likes the werecoyote side in herself.

"I remember when you took me dancing one night," Lydia says suddenly and smiles as she recalls the memory, "it was amazing."

"Oh yeah, that was fun. I spun you around like this," Malia takes Lydia's hand and spins her around once. Lydia laughs. Malia's touch makes her whole body tingle. She's missed this but she has a feeling that it won't last.

"And then we kissed..." she breathes. Malia stops and lets go of Lydia's hand. She blushes slightly.

"Yeah, we did." she says quietly. Just then someone approaches Malia from behind and kisses her cheek. Malia turns and smiles widely.

Lydia is confused for a small moment. This woman has long, shiny black hair and green eyes, very similiar to her own. She's wearing a nice red dress. She isn't just anyone.

"Oh, Malia, who is this?" she asks.

"This is Lydia, she's my...friend,"

Lydia's heart drops again.

"Lydia, this is Bailey. She's my girlfriend."

Her heart sinks. She should've known. How stupid of her to think that Malia would actually wait for her. When they parted they both thought they'd never see each other again. Of course Malia is going to move on with her life.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you..." Lydia says quietly.

"Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale," Bailey asks with worry.

"I'm fine," Lydia smiles. She notices how Malia has draped her arm around Bailey's waist. Lydia wants to go away. She has no chance with Malia now.

"Are you sure? We could give you a ride home," Bailey suggests.

"No, no, I'm okay, I promise. I live just down the block. Actually I need to go," Lydia reassures Bailey. She notices Malia's emotionless face.

"You're always looking after others, aren't you?" Malia asks Bailey and smirks.

"I can't help it," Bailey shrugs.

"It's very nice of you," Lydia says. Bailey and Malia exchange a kiss and it's at that point that Lydia starts to walk past them and leave.

"Lydia," Malia calls out to her before she goes too far. Lydia shuts her eyes for a second. She doesn't want to look at Malia with Bailey. But she has to, so she turns.

"I'll...I'll see you around, right?" she asks.

Their eyes meet. Green pierces brown. Brown pierces green. All their moments together flash in front of them like a movie.

"Yeah. Of course."

With tears pooling in her eyes, Lydia walks away.


End file.
